The Bonds Known as Brotherhood
by notesonlife
Summary: The two were the classic rival and friend, connected by something known as the bonds of brotherhood. [ShinoKiba friendship][slight KibaHina, ShinoHana if you squint]


**Bonds of Brotherhood**

Kiba had known Aburame Shino all his life. They were friends for a long time. And since Kiba would fail to recognize and accept that Shino was stronger than him, they were rivals for a long time. Kiba knew that since he was a ninja, he would have to face death a lot. He also knew that since he was on the same team as Shino, he would have to face death and Shino a lot. And personally, although he would never admit it, Shino was the only person that he could fight alongside with without worrying if they'll survive. Because Shino always did.

Probably the only friend Shino had was Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba was there tofill the silences that suffocated Shino his whole life. Being a ninja infused with insects, Shino wasn't at all popular or even liked. Kiba was a bully of sorts, had a tough reputation, and was a loudmouth, and although his personality contrasted with Shino's sharply, they both had something in common. They both were considered outcasts, Shino because he was that "creepy bug guy" and Kiba because he was rude, mean, and tough. And also, on a broader sense, both of their clans fought with animals.

* * *

"Technically, insects aren't considered animals."

"Yes they are."

"Well in my book they aren't!"

"Who knew you could write a book."

"Die bastard!"

Kiba threw a punch at the stoic boy. Shino easily dodged, raising his arms up, tensing to release the bugs. Kiba snarled, tensing to activate his Beast Mimicry technique. Shino dropped his arms and Kiba leaned back against the tree. The one minute debate usually ended like this. Kiba growled, sharpening a kunai as he sat cross legged by the river bank. Kurenai and Hinata, the two kunoichi on Team 8, were late, as usual.

"Haven't you noticed they are always late?"

Shino refused to answer. He usually ignored Kiba after their heated quarrel. Kiba pouted again, his dog Akamaru resting his head on the boy's leg. Kiba scratched at the fangtattoo on his cheek and stuffed his kunai into the holster on his leg. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, leaning against the cherry blossom tree. Of course, any sharp movements would jolt him up in the fighting position, but Shino rarely moved; so no need to worry. Shino gazed at the tree, watching the intricate lines for any insects, especially a rare one.Bug collecting was a great way to pass the time.

Soon Kurenai and Hinata arrived, and Kurenai briefed Kiba and Shino about the mission. It was a B-rank mission, which pumped adrenaline into Kiba's veins. He rarely went on any B-rank missions so he was excited. Akamaru yipped, his tail wagging.

It mostly was to find a ninja and take a scroll from him. That would also need Kiba and Akamaru to track them, and Shino who was an observer and would instantly recognize a familiar place if genjutsu was used. Kiba grinned, "Let's go!"

* * *

No words were passed between Kiba and Shino as they approached the ninja. Kiba and Shino didn't say anything, only Kiba put a hand on Shino's shoulder, and said, "Let me handle this one."

Nothing was uttered between the two shinobi as Kiba's fangs grew longer and Akamaru grew larger. Kiba ran at the ninja, swiping at his arm. A good cut, as Akamaru bit his leg. The pair fought against the foreign ninja, with Kurenai providing genjutsu to confuse the ninja. Akamaru and Kiba were not the least bit fazed, they could smell their way out of any genjutsu. And when the ninja proved too much for the boy and his dog, they were flung in the air to slam against the tree. And as the ninja performed genjutsu, hiding himself in a swirl of mist, Shino instantly found him. And as Kurenai and Hinata understood, no words would need to be spoken as Kiba and Shino could easily formulate a plan. And they listened unsurprised as Shino spoke, low yet calmly to the ninja whose skin was being eaten by the tiny black bugs.

"When Kiba patted my shoulder, I let a female bug crawl on him. Kiba spoke to create a diversion. Then when Kiba struck you the first time, the bug jumped upon you and hid in your clothes. Kiba kept fighting, and waited for a perfect moment and allowed you to strike him. Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu was making you... paranoid, so you used your own. But that is when the male insects track the female on you. You cannot hide, and you will give us the scroll."

"But... you didn't even speak!" the ninja spat throwing the scroll at the bug boy.

The plan, unspoken and not needed to be spoken, was something both boys recognized as the bonds of brotherhood.

* * *

And Shino arrived at the wedding of Inuzuka Kiba in a stunning black tuxedo, although Kiba only hinted there even was one, through his constant nervousness to propose, how great his fiancée was, how big the wedding would be, the names of their children, and the color of his house. Shino stood right behind Kiba as his best man as the bride walked down the aisle. He even didn't wear his glasses and smiled as the bride looked up at Kiba with her familiar white orbs.

And Kiba somehow showed up to Shino's becoming-clan-leader ceremony, although Shino didn't say he even made clan leader. Kiba actually stood up and cheered while everyone else sat politely clapping. Shino came to Kiba's becoming-clan-leader ceremony and actually sat politely clapping while everyone stood up and cheered.

And Shino was the first person to arrive when Kiba held a bawling infant in his arms. Kiba was talking about naming the kid some very horrible names like "baka". Shino instantly gave his opinion for a name. And he wasn't surprised that the name, Shino, was given to the child. Shino was the second to hold the child, and Kiba didn't even have to ask Shino to be the godfather. Shino just took of his glasses and gave it to the baby.

And whenever Inuzuka Hana passed the two of them, found in their usual place by the river, she smiled and ruffled Shino's hair although he hated it. Shino didn't say anything, but Kiba knew he hid his embarrassment behind his glasses. And as soon as she left, Kiba attacked the stoic boy with every ounce of strength he had, screaming, "Pervert", "Bastard", and "Sister Womanizer".

They didn't need to say a word to each other to figure out what to do. The lazy afternoons by the riverbank was embedded into their schedules, both of them making time to return to the river and to the cherry blossom tree. Kiba would sit cross legged, his dog Akamaru rested besides him, too heavy to rest his head on Kiba. Kiba would scratch at the fang like mark on his cheek, pulled out a kunai and sharpened it. And Shino would gaze at the tree, looking at the bugs crawling through the intricate lines, searching for a rare one. Kiba would fill the silences about stories of the clan, how his son and his wife were doing, the troublesome responsibilities of being clan leader, and ask questions to Shino. And Shino would occasionally answer them. Then Kiba would stuff the kunai into the holster on his leg, put his hands up behind his head, and close his eyes.

* * *

"Technically, insects aren't considered animals."

Those were the true bonds of brotherhood.


End file.
